User talk:Whistle9
__TOC__ Kujira pic i meant to take a stitched screenshot between 3:08 to 3:10 of the episode. also i got something for you! File:Kurokami_Kujira.jpg well what do you think? will this work? one again i thank you! AsuraDrago (talk) 23:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) ok image policy? such as what? AsuraDrago (talk) 00:18, December 4, 2012 (UTC) thanks thanks! im trying to get better with editing wikis and if i make a mistake im sorry about that! im just trying to contribute! AsuraDrago (talk) 01:31, December 4, 2012 (UTC) :oh yes i'd still like that naze pic! thanks a bunch! if you need anything just shoot me a message! :AsuraDrago (talk) 12:30, December 4, 2012 (UTC) ::thank you thank you thank you! i tried to get it myself with screencaping but failed! this helps alot! i'll upload some images i got for you later i hav some school work to catch up on! thanks again so much! ::also i have official artwork for kumagawa's anime appearance, and a full-view shot of kujira kurokami unmasked, i think they would both work in the chatacters respective galleries or on their pages under "appearance" ::AsuraDrago (talk) 03:31, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Request Hello! I'm from the Hungry Joker Wiki. We would like to be affiliated with your site. Here's our logo pic. Would greatly appreciate it if you approve. Thanks! Sorry I forgot to do it. Anyways, thanks for the add!!! 1qaz (talk) 07:13, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Man, they don't give up. I wonder where people get that pic of Kujira. Well, f you can't beat them, you may as well join them. As such, I resized the image to be the same dimensions as the Naze infobox pic and named it Proper Kurokami_Kijira.png. But if you want to delete it I won't mind. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:23, December 4, 2012 (UTC) images for the wiki. ok, so while ago i took a few screens myself, are from kei's debut episode. i want to add to add more to his profile page with images of his other weapons, but i don't know how to add in photos to articles. tell me what you think! AsuraDrago (talk) 03:19, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :i can get the boomerang for you no sweat! but how would i properly "licence" the images? : ::here you go! ::AsuraDrago (talk) 17:30, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :::after i uploaded the image i tried to look for the licencing part of it, but i had no luck. im still working on it, and i have a full-length shot of "naze" i think you will like. but i'll upload that later, i have to rest and take some meds, i caught a nasty fever last night. :::AsuraDrago (talk) 17:10, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Third GIF Request Hah! Actually my winter break is coming up soon, after next Wednesday I am quite free. I am also free this weekend to work. What GIF you have in mind? Blade517 (talk) 05:07, December 8, 2012 (UTC) i did it! you won't believe it! i figured out after nearly 2 days how to take full-sized screens! check it out! i made it myself! i found a perfect program that worked for me! AsuraDrago (talk) 00:11, December 12, 2012 (UTC) i found a program called "double take", the free version which left out minor additions to the program i dont need. but there was a problem with it. when i fixed the images it left the logo on the bottom of the image, which annoyed me. so i pasted the bottom part of the original image to fix it! i overcame the system instead of wasting $24.95! AsuraDrago (talk) 01:35, December 12, 2012 (UTC) more images here are some other pictures i took tonight! i think they'd work out for the wiki but i want your opinion on them. i've been covering the episodes since i got this so tell me what you think! if you need anything just let me know! P.S: i know you want the images "licenced" but i can't do that when uloading a gallery. AsuraDrago (talk) 00:20, December 13, 2012 (UTC) im sorry if i wasen't clear, i meant i couldn't licence them while multiple images (the gallery) was being uploaded on your talk page. i'll get to that right now! AsuraDrago (talk) 01:37, December 13, 2012 (UTC) ok, im going back to edit the pictures but i can't find the licencing part to it. is it because i uploaded multiple and not individualy? im seriously trying here believe me. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:52, December 13, 2012 (UTC) why'd you delete my zenkichi medaka pic? it was no different then yours. look, i can get images, i just suck at the wiki editing stuff. thats really all i can do now is take screens. AsuraDrago (talk) 01:39, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kumagawa Anime Image Ok, I provided to move it in the right pace (the last in chronological order, right?) and putted in the summary tab as in other images. In the end I posted it in the Appearance section of Kumagawa article, so that the description can have an image support. I'm sorry for the inconenience, I have not done it on purpose. However, is this set-up I did the right one? Or I mistaken something other? If you say me what, I'll try to correct it. :3 Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:12, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Well, if there's not needing of that image, I guess you just have to erase it. I hope to not create more problems in the future. ^^ Just, sorry me. Rayleigh92 (talk) 23:53, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Hiya! I'm from the La storia della Arcana Famiglia Wiki, and I was wondering if you would like to become affiliates with us. If so, then here's the wordmark. 15:03, January 19, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! I've added the Medaka Box Wiki-wordmark to our affiliates section as well. :) 04:00, January 20, 2013 (UTC) RE: Article Stubs The criteria I was going by were the empty sections, such as the plot section. If you don't consider that Article Stub-wise, then I won't label them as such.